


See something you like?

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: McDanno sex on the beach after a wonderful weekend spent together. Top Danny."As Steve stood and waded back to the beach, Danny’s gaze slid over his dripping body, lingering on the droplets sliding down his chest to slip over the edge of his swim shorts. Danny coughed, his cheeks turning red as Steve stepped out of the water, grinning delightedly at his flushed expression."





	See something you like?

Danny stretched in the wooden chair, happily dozing and soaking up the last bit of Hawaiian sun before the week began again. He settled back in the chair, absently pressing against a bruise on his neck that a very enthusiastic Steve had left there last night. His eyes drifted over to where Steve was swimming back to shore, his powerful strokes cutting through the water smoothly.

As Steve stood and waded back to the beach, Danny’s gaze slid over his dripping body, lingering on the droplets sliding down his chest to slip over the edge of his swim shorts. Danny coughed, his cheeks turning red as Steve stepped out of the water, grinning delightedly at his flushed expression.

“See something you like?”

Danny rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly had a lapful of a very wet, smirking Steve. “Goddammit, Steve, you got me all wet!” He cried, pushing at Steve to get off. Steve just straddling Danny, leaning over him on the chair, bracing against the armrests to look down into Danny’s eyes.

“I could get you even wetter.” Steve purred, licking his lips. Danny stared at him for a moment before bursting into chuckles.

“That was lame, even for you, babe.” He reached up and pulled Steve down into a playful kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

Steve sighed happily, settling down onto Danny and running his hands down Danny’s bare, furred chest, thumbing at a nipple to elicit a quiet grunt from him that Steve quickly swallowed with another kiss. Danny slid his hands down Steve’s shoulders and traced down Steve’s spine before slipping into his wet shorts, caressing the firm line of his ass. Steve ground down against him, both of them gasping as their erections rubbed against each other.

A lube packet hit his chest and Danny looked up at Steve, eyebrow raised. “Presumptuous.” He muttered, sliding his hands down Steve’s ass and pulling his cheeks apart to expose him to the warm ocean breeze. Steve grinned, his eyes sliding shut as he arched up into Danny’s touch.

“I know you.” He murmured, rolling his hips against Danny’s. “You can’t resist me when I’m coming out of the shower, much less after you’ve sat here and watched me swim for an hour.” He kissed Danny again, licking his mouth open and deepening the kiss. He pulled back just enough to mumble, “I bet you’ve been sitting here watching me, getting hard in your shorts” against Danny’s lips. He palmed Danny’s hard cock through his shorts, a smug smirk dancing across his face at the groan that elicited.

“Steve.” Danny gasped, desperately trying to maintain his composure. “We are outside. Someone will see us.”

Steve hummed in response, standing up for a moment to throw off his shorts and yank Danny’s down to his knees. Danny yelped, glaring up at his partner. “Someone will  _see us_ , Steven. I don’t want to have to arrest myself for indecent exposure.”

Steve straddled Danny again, grinding down deliciously and opening the lube packet. “It’s okay.” He sighed distractedly, reaching back behind himself to rub his slicked fingers against his hole. “Cath and I used to do it all the time and never got caught.”

A beat of silence was the only warning Steve had before he suddenly found himself slammed back against the chair with Danny hovering over him, a terrible fire burning brilliantly in his blue eyes. “So that was the plan? Get me out here so you could ride me in the same place that you fucked your ex-girlfriend?”

Two slicked fingers were shoved unceremoniously into Steve’s hole and he arched up, crying out loudly into the still evening air. Danny covered his mouth with his other hand, growling, “Be quiet,” in a warning tone. Steve nodded in acquiescence, throwing back his head as Danny added another finger, fucking Steve roughly with them. He scissored his fingers, rubbing at Steve’s prostate and watching avidly as Steve bit his lip, forcibly keeping himself quiet as Danny had instructed.

A low heat had been thrumming through Danny since they had come out to the beach and it quickly rose through him as his cock dripped precome onto the wooden slats of the chair and he watched his fingers slide in and out of Steve’s body.

He pulled them out and slicked up his cock, reveling in the sight before him. Steve was laid out on the chair, flushed and panting, his stretched hole shiny with lube and his lips swollen and red from his attempts to remain quiet.

He kneeled, yanking Steve down to wrap his long legs around Danny’s waist as Danny lined up with his hole. “I’m going to fuck you.” Danny announced, rubbing the head of his cock at Steve’s stretched rim. “I’m going to fuck you until the only person you remember is me. Until you can’t sit in this chair without thinking of me.” He leaned over Steve, balancing on the armrests, mimicking Steve’s earlier stance. “I’m going to fuck you until you forget everyone who came before me until I am the only one you remember.” He thrust in smoothly, groaning as he sunk in to Steve’s velvet heat.

“How c-come you can make noise and I can’t?” Steve gasped, gripping the edges of the chair tightly. Danny gazed darkly down at him.

“You’re still talking. I’m not doing my job.” He snarked, leaning down to bite at Steve’s shoulder and setting a fast pace fucking into Steve. Every thrust was strong and deep, lighting Steve up from the inside as Danny’s cock stroked across his prostate. Steve bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood, reaching up and digging his fingernails into Danny’s shoulders, urging him faster and harder in a whispered voice. Danny kissed Steve’s shoulders, sucking marks into them and groaning out his pleasure onto Steve’s skin.

Steve’s whispered platitudes gradually grew into soft grunts and cries of Danny’s name as Danny reached between them and stroked Steve’s cock in tandem with his thrusts. “Good.” Danny purred, sitting back and gazing down at Steve’s trembling body. “Come for me, babe.”

Steve obeyed, his back arching against the chair, his hands clenched around Danny’s forearms, and his cry of pleasure rang out into the night, just barely audible over the sound of the crashing waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
